Elevators
by MobBob
Summary: Johanna and Katniss try to go on a romantic date, but end up stuck in an elevator.


"So are you going to alright on your own, Prim?" said Katniss.

"Yes!" said Prim. "Just leave."

Katniss rolled her eyes. Prim had developed an attitude lately. Katniss probably should have punished her, but she didn't want to be late for dinner. Katniss got in the car, where Johanna was waiting. "So how was your sister this time?" said Johanna.

"I don't know what to do with that girl," said Katniss. "Some days I just want to take her out in the woods and leave her there."

Johanna broke out into a nervous chuckle. "I really hope you're joking."

"I really hope so too," said Katniss. "I mean, she just wanted me out of the house as quickly as possible."

Johanna started the car. "You know what that means, right?"

"What?" said Katniss.

"She's throwing a party," said Johanna. "As soon as we're gone she gonna call all her friends over."

"You don't think she'll do that, do you?" said Katniss.

"No," said Johanna. "You know Prim. She wouldn't do something like that."

"I used to know Prim," said Katniss. "But now it's like she's a different person."

"Well that's what usually happens when you become a teenager," said Johanna.

"Maybe we should go back and make sure she's not throwing any parties," said Katniss.

"I was joking," said Johanna. "Plus, she's gonna at least wait until we've turned the corner."

* * *

When they got to the hotel, Katniss reached for her phone. "I think I should call her," said Katniss. "To check and see if she's safe, you know."

"She's fine," said Johanna.

"Still," said Katniss. "It doesn't hurt to check."

"Alright," said Johanna. "But just this one time."

Katniss went outside to call Prim, and after awhile she came back fuming. "How was she?" said Johanna.

"She's fine," said Katniss. "I just told her we're going on a long hike through the woods this weekend."

Johanna put her arm around Katniss. "Okay, let's just calm down, get to our room, and I'll make you forget about Prim."

Katniss smiled. "I'm liking the sound of that."

"I knew you would," said Johanna.

They got into an elevator and went to the floor where their room was. Katniss buried her face into Johanna's shoulder. "So tell me what you're gonna do when we get to our room."

"No." Johanna pointed to a security camera. "Not unless you want to give those guys something to listen to."

"Oh come on," said Katniss. "They can't hear anything. Plus, those are just for show."

"How do you know?" said Johanna.

"Um, my ex told me," said Katniss.

"Did she work here?" said Johanna.

"Sort of," said Katniss. "His parents ran a bakery, and they kept getting asked to cater for the restaurant."

"Wait," said Johanna. "You used to date guys?"

"Yeah." Katniss suddenly decided to inspect something on her fingernails. "I thought you knew?"

"I didn't," said Johanna. "This is the first time I'm-"

Just then the elevator stopped. Katniss looked at Johanna. "Did you press something?"

"No," said Johanna.

"I guess we're stuck then," said Katniss.

After a while a voice came over the intercom, assuring them that maintenance was working to get the elevator up and running again, and that they would be out soon. Of course this really didn't do anything to reassure either Katniss or Johanna.

"What kind of accent was that?" said Katniss.

"I don't know," said Johanna. "Don't you think he sounded a bit drunk?"

"Definately," said Katniss. "How much you wanna bet we're gonna be here until morning?"

"I'm not stupid enough to take that bet," said Johanna. "So your boyfriend told you that these cameras were just for show?"

"Yeah," said Katniss. "Why?"

"Just curious," said Johanna. "Why'd he tell you that?"

"Well...um, we were talking and it just came up," said Katniss.

Johanna rolled her eyes. "How'd it come up?"

"Um...I...well we were doing something we shouldn't and I didn't want to get caught," said Katniss. "So he told me the cameras didn't work."

"You do realize he could have been lying," said Johanna. "So you would, ahem, do whatever you shouldn't have done."

"I'm sure he didn't," said Katniss.

"How sure are you?" said Johanna. "Like fifty percent sure? Seventy-five percent sure?"

"I'm ninety-nine percent sure," said Katniss. "Why?"

"I'm wondering if we can find a way to salvage this night," said Johanna. "Do you catch my drift?"

"I do," said Katniss. "And let's not. We're in an elevator."

"No," said Johanna. "We're trapped in an elevator, probably until morning. No one's gonna interrupt us and you just said the cameras don't work. Plus, isn't this a bit poetic?"

"How so?" said Katniss.

Johanna smiled. "Isn't this where we first met. Remember?"

"I do," said Katniss.

Johanna kissed Katniss. "Do you remember how eager you were to get me out of my dress?"

"Funny," said Katniss. "I seem to remember things differently."

"How so?" said Johanna.

"I might be remembering things wrong," said Katniss. "But I'm pretty sure you were naked as soon as I entered the elevator."

"Well, I knew you wanted me naked." Johanna began to tug at her dress. "Just like right now."

"Come on," said Katniss. "Let's not..."

Katniss stopped as she watched Johanna's dress fall to the floor. "You were saying?"

Katniss charged Johanna and pushed her up against the elevator doors. Johanna began to take off Katniss's dress as the latter was practically devouring her neck. Once the dress was off, Johanna wrapped her legs around Katniss's waist and grinded against her. Katniss put Johanna's nipple in her mouth and sucked on it. Johanna moaned loudly. At the moment Katniss hoped that the cameras were really for show. Katniss pulled away from Johanna and fell to the floor. Johanna got on Katniss's shoulders so that Katniss's head was between her legs. Katniss began to lick Johanna. So enthralled were the two, that they almost didn't notice that the elevator was moving again.

Johanna got off Katniss and went to get her dress. "Oh shit!"

Katniss grabbed her dress but couldn't get it on fast enough. The elevator stopped, this time to let someone on. Katniss saw the emergency stop button and went to press it, but it was too late. Soon the elevator door opened, exposing Katniss and Johanna to an elderly couple.

* * *

Prim heard the phone ring and went over to pick it up. "Hello."

"Prim," said the voice on the other end. "It's me, Katniss."

"Right," said Prim. "Because I don't know what my sister sounds like."

"Look, this is important," said Katniss.

"What's wrong," said Prim.

"I'm going to be a little late getting home tonight," said Katniss.

"Good," said Prim. "Why?"

"Well," said Katniss. "I might be in jail tonight."


End file.
